


In my time of dying

by otter_in_221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff, mentions injury to reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_in_221b/pseuds/otter_in_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what Sam and Dean tell you, you decide to hunt a wendigo by yourself. Things take a turn for the worst and you have to call for the one person...angel....that you thought was dead, Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my time of dying

“Look, Y/N, you can’t go out there by yourself, end of discussion,” Dean was yelling into the phone, his voice getting louder by the second.

“But, Dean-“

“But, nothing, Y/N. It’s not safe for you to be hunting a Wendigo by yourself. Just wait for Sam and I to get there and we’ll help you.”

“I appreciate the offer guys, but this just can’t wait,” you say desperate to get off the phone. Why did you have to call them of all people for hunting advice? Oh, right, because every other hunter you knew was dead or fell off the grid.

“Ok, Y/N, we’re only a few hours away. If you can just hold on till then we can help you. You’re better off not going this alone,” Sam tried his best to reason with you.

You let out a sigh of a defeat. “Fine, I’ll wait for you to get here. But don’t think for a moment that I’m happy about this.”

“Oh honey, I know you aren’t,” and with that the line went dead.

You started to chuckle to yourself. “Score one for me, Winchesters, zero.” Did they really think you were going to wait? There was no way in hell you were letting this Wendigo kill more people while you sat around waiting for backup to arrive. You were going after that son-of-a-bitch immediately.

You head out of the motel room to your car, filling up your duffel bag with your hunting essentials. You make sure to pack flare guns since the boys said they are the easiest weapon for ganking a Wendigo. With your bag full you slam the trunk shut, hop into your car and set out to find yourself a monster. 

You arrived at the forest only shortly after your departure from the motel. Looking down at your phone for any messages from the boys, you realize that you are out of cell range. Shit. Well, hopefully this hunt runs smoothly and you don’t end up actually needing anyone’s help. You reassured yourself that you would be fine and that you didn’t need anyone’s help, so why worry? You make your way into the woods, paying close attention to your surroundings. Not long after you spot something out of the corner of your eye. You moved to face whatever was there, but it was just more trees. Turning back to face the path you were set on, you were confronted by the Wendigo itself. 

You wake up, not remembering much of your brawl with the wendigo. All you know is that bastard is dead and you are somehow alive. Opening your eyes more, you realize night has fallen, raising the question of how long you had been out. You dig in your pocket for your cell phone hoping to get a time, but what you end up pulling out are bits and pieces of broken and worthless technology. You sigh, remembering that your phone wouldn’t have been much use to you anyway. You try pushing yourself up, so you can get the hell out of dodge, but something isn’t right. Looking down you realize the wendigo got you pretty good, or bad, across your chest and reaching as far down your body to just below your thigh. You became aware that there was a warm sensation running down your head. Knowing it was blood, you slowly reached up wondering exactly where it was coming from. You felt around your face and nothing really seemed out of the ordinary. Moving your hand to the back of your head, you feel a gash. Putting two and two together you figure that you must have been thrown against the tree that you know lay on, causing the injury to your head. 

A wince followed by a cry escaped your lips as you fully take in the severity of your situation. You’re injured in the middle of the woods and have no way of getting a hold of the boys, let alone tell them where you are at. You realize that you are out of options, not that you had many to begin with. Since you began hunting, you always knew that this was how you were going to die. Not this way in particular, but there was no way you were just going to die in your sleep or something so ‘normal’. 

You sat there in your final moments, unable to move, accepting of your unavoidable fate. Wishing now that you hadn’t put off so many things, that you hadn’t pushed away so many people. One person in particular came to your mind. Well he wasn’t a person technically, he was an angel, Castiel. Just thinking his name was enough to bring you to tears. All of that wasted time you could have spent with him, if you could only bring yourself to put you first. But it was always first, you somewhere down the line. 

Last you knew, Castiel had died and no one had heard if he was alive again or not. You had told the boys to let you know if they got wind of his appearance, but communication with them has been a little rocky since that stunt you pulled in Iowa. You decided to call out for Castiel, hoping that maybe by some miracle he happened to be alive. “Cas…If you can-“ the injuries to your chest made it hard to talk. “I’m dying…I need you,” you drew in what you felt were your last breaths.

As you were slipping out of consciousness a familiar trench-cloaked angel appeared in front of you. “Y/N!” he said, taking your face in his hands, desperate for a response.

All you could manage was a soft “yeah,”

“Okay, just hold still…” the rest came out as muffled garbage. 

 

You woke up, god knows how many hours later in your motel room. Sitting up, you see you are alone, but you hear a few familiar voices coming from the other side of your room’s door.

“Are you sure she is going to be okay?”

“Yes, Dean. I am positive of her recovery, seeing as I did heal her injuries,” hearing Castiel’s voice came as a comfort to you.

“Okay. I’ll take your word for it. If we didn’t have other stuff to do, we would stay, but-“

“It’s alright Dean, she will be fine. There’s no need to worry. And if for some reason there is something wrong, you will be, well not the first to know. Third or fourth maybe, depending on if you or Sam answers the phone when I call, and-“

“Okay Cas, we got it. Come on Sam lets go,” You heard the impala roar to life and head out on the open road. Making your way back to the bed you realized how sore you were. Unfortunately, no amount of angel mojo can undo that or if it could, you didn’t really care. This would serve as a reminder for you to not always go everything alone, that sometimes riding solo gets you killed. You were brought from your thoughts at the sound of Castiel walking into the room. 

“I see you are awake now,”

“Uhh, yeah, thanks to you,” you quietly replied.

“Well,” he said with a sigh of defeat, “I supposed if you don’t need me anymore, I’ll be on my way,”

“Wait, Cas, don’t go,” you blurted out.

“Is there something more I can do for you, Y/N?”

“I…well…you could stay….here…with me….at least till I’m better or you’ve just had enough of me,” you started mentally scolding yourself. Why couldn’t you just come out and say what you wanted?

“Sure, I’ll stay, but only till you tell me to leave,” Castiel moved to the bed next to yours taking a seat. “Also, I don’t think I could ever tire of you,” he added with a smile on his face, which you replied with a smile of your own. 

A few hours had passed since you had woken up. It was mainly spend telling Castiel what happened to you, him telling you what the boys had said followed by you taking a shower while Cas got you something to eat. You offered him some of the food forgetting that angels don’t require sustenance. He declined and mentioned that you needed to rest some more. 

“I know Cas, but I’m not tired,” you whined, looking over at him all you wanted was to hug him, telling him how much you missed his stupid face. You might have also wanted to tell him how much you love him and how you never want him to leave again, but you figured that may be too much right now.

“Well, we could watch a movie, I know that is something you enjoy, correct?”

“Uh…yeah, sure, that sounds good,” you picked a movie from the collection you kept in your car. A superhero movie to be exact. Those were always your favorite to watch. You kept glancing over at Castiel, catching him looking at you every once in a while. You finally gathered the courage to say “Cas, if you want, you can come sit next to me, that way you won’t feel so lonely,”

“Uhh…” he stalled, “I actually believe Dean is calling for me. I’ll see what he wants and be right back,” 

You sat there wondering if Dean actually needed Cas, or is he was lying to get out of an awkward situation. Laying down, you were hoping that the sweet veil of sleep will take you before he gets back, thereby avoiding another potentially awkward situation. Just when you were on the edge between asleep and awake, you sense a presence behind you. Turning your body, you see Castiel just inches from your face. “Uh, Cas?”

“Yes, Y/N?”

“Whatcha doing?’

“I’m assuming you wanted to, what was the word Dean used…cuddle? Does that sound right Y/N?”

“Cas?” 

“Yes?”

“Did Dean really need you or were you going to him for advice?” you ask trying to hold back a smile.

“If I’m being honest, no, Dean didn’t need my help. I was unsure of what I should have done when you offered your bed to me. Was Dean’s advice accurate?”

You let out a little laugh, “Yes, I suppose his advice was correct, but he left out one thing,”

“And what would that be Y/N?”

“This,” you said as you pulled Castiel towards you, meeting his lips with your own. Evey bit of built up tension, all the words left unspoken, all of that was undone in this one moment. You could tell Castiel wanted this as much as you did, though it was kind of funny, because he didn’t really know what to do with his hands. This sent you laughing to the point where you had to break off the kiss. 

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, I just…it’s nothing Cas. I’m just tired,” 

“Well, in that case you should go to sleep,”

You snuggled into Cas’s arms, burying your face into his chest, drifting off into sleep, while he lightly kissed your forehead. The last thing you remember was saying “I love you,”.

“I love you too, Y/N,”.


End file.
